Ryan
|place = 9/20 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 7 |days = 28 |season2 = Marshall ORGlands |tribes2 = |place2 = 12/16 |challenges2 = 2 |votesagainst2 = 2 |days2 = 11 }}Ryan 'is a contestant from [[SurvivORG: ThailORG|''SurvivORG: ThailORG]]'' and [[SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands|''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands]]. Profile ''ThailORG:'' Hey everyone, Ryan here. I know I may not be the most well known player here, but I'm here for a reason, and I plan on going all out and hopefully winning it all! I want to be the guy who, behind the scenes, is making the moves, but being an enjoyable person to be around in front of the scenes. ''Marshall ORGlands:'' Well, I'm sure most of you know me, but I'm Ryan! I played ThailORG and the level of professionalism displayed that season inspired me to start my own ORG, which is Slowvivor! After getting a chance to host a more serious, professional ORG, I've come to appreciate the level of effort and dedication this team puts in and that's why I'm here- partially because I want to help define how the future of ORGs is played, but also because I want to show everyone what I've learned from the first time I played. I hope this is a really fun experience, being one of the first 16 people to ever test out this season is honestly amazing and I'm really excited to show what I'm all about! ThailORG '''Pre-Merge Ryan's journey had a rough start. Early on, Ryan was on the bottom of the Sook Jai tribe, and remained there until the swap occurred. Ryan quickly gravitated towards Bear, a player he felt very strongly about working with. Ryan went with the rest of the tribe at the first tribal council in voting out Joey, but then began to feel like he was the next target. Ryan began freaking out, and only calmed down after being assured by Bear that he was safe. Ryan, fearing that he was being associated with the main targets of the tribe, Caleb and Bob, agreed to vote out Caleb with the rest of the tribe at the second tribal council. Over the next two rounds, Ryan began trying to form more secure relationships with his tribemates in an attempt to keep himself from being the next target on the tribe. Two of those players were Steve and Pig, who were close to Mauka. These four players formed a 4 person alliance that ultimately contained the last 4 Sook Jai players in the game. In the safari that round, Ryan also got the ability to radio call someone on the Chuay Gahn tribe for that round. Ryan chose Blake, believing Blake was running the other tribe, and told Blake that he was on the bottom of Sook Jai and that he was willing to flip to join the Chuay Gahn tribe at a potential merge. This lie was used against Ryan later on in the season. In the 5th episode, Ryan accidentally proved his ability to be a competition threat in "The Attack Zone." After stepping up in a tiebreaker challenge and losing, Ryan feared it might convince his fellow tribemates to vote him out at that tribal council. However, Ryan was able to keep the target off his back and voted with the majority against Bob. However, Ryan received a single vote at that tribal council, which made him paranoid that someone wanted him gone. The 5th episode was also a key moment in Ryan's game because he found one of the 4 digits to the super idol code in the vault of Hong Kong. Ryan, thinking he could guess the 4 digit code in his confessionals, guessed every single 4 digit number ending in 1, the digit he found. The super idol became Ryan's main objective over the remaining time he spent in the game. In the 6th episode, Ryan continued to bond with Steve, and began to see Steve as his number one ally. Ryan also discovered that the super idol was somewhere in the game when he went to the Hall of Knowledge in Macau, and began frantically searching for it. At the final 14 tribe swap, Ryan was shocked to find himself at a 5-2 disadvantage on the Sook Jai 2.0 tribe. This is where Ryan pulled his scummiest move of the season by telling Absol, the other former Sook Jai 1.0 that had to stay at the camp, he would never go for the mutiny to the other tribe, where the rest of the OG Sook Jais were. Ryan went all in for the mutiny, and managed to escape to the other tribe. Post-Merge Ryan began the post-merge with a confrontation between him and Liam, that escalated after Ryan's alliance went down in numbers at the beginning of the merge. Ryan felt that Liam and his alliance were not being truthful and accommodating to the rest of Ryan's alliance. This continued throughout the post-merge. Despite being down a number, the Sook Jai 2.0's had an extra vote, which they used at the next Tribal to even up the votes 5-5 between Dolphin and Ryan, but Dolphin used an idol, and Ryan was voted out in 9th Place, sending him to the jury. He later voted for Abi to win Sole Survivor. Voting History Marshall ORGlands Ryan returned in Marshall ORGlands, and was one of three ThailORG returnees, along with Pig and Dylan. He was able to cruise through the first 3 rounds unscathed, but suffered a personal family emergency and was offline for the rest of his time in the game, in which he self-voted once, and then was pulled from the game due to the aforementioned personal emergency. He finished in 12th place. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:ThailORG Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:12th Place